


What If

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 fell in love with the new girl at first sight, but unfortunately for him things don't turn out the way he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old abandoned idea from back when I was developing 15. At this time, I wasn't going to pair 15 with 6, and 6x15 was one-sided. I had thought of a few others to pair her with. However, I realized I didn't want to make 6 go through unrequited love, even if 15 was going to see 6 as a good friend. I just couldn't do that to him. So, I reworked things and 6 became 15's lover. The thought of revisiting this idea didn't cross my mind until recently, so I decided to try it out. This is what I have decided to call, a view of what almost was.

I never thought I would ever think of anyone this way. Not even my visions were able to foresee it. The only ones who had ever given me any kindness were 5 and 2. They were like family, protectors. When she arrived, everything changed. I remember when it happened. 5 had rescued her and another from the Beast out in the Emptiness, and was trying to explain them to 1. I paid no attention to them, I thought that they would treat me the same way the others did. Then, I heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, and unlike 7's, it sounded gentle and kind. Curiosity got the best of me and I began to leave the safety of my dark corner. That was when my whole world changed.

She was pretty in my eyes. She was unlike any other Stitchpunk I had ever seen. Even though she looked beaten up a little from being out there in the Emptiness, I thought she was the prettiest thing in the world.

"Who's this?" I heard her sweet voice say. It was then I realized that I had walked over to her, and was standing right by her. I was too nervous to say a word to her. Luckily, I didn't need to say a thing.

"This is 6. He's usually off in the dark, drawing this thing called the Source." 5 explained. I noticed that she had suddenly became surprised. She looked at me and gave me a sweet smile.

"Can I see them? Your drawings I mean." she asked me. I was startled. No one had ever been interested in my visions before. Unable to speak, I slowly nodded my head. I took her hand and lead her over to my corner. I looked down at her hand and saw pen-nibs. I wondered, was she like me?

When we entered, I slowly let go of her hand and allowed her to browse. From the look on her face, I could tell she was amazed. She looked at almost every drawing with a huge smile. After a while, she walked back up to me. "You drew all of these?" she asked me. I slowly nodded my head as I grabbed my key. She asked me a few other questions, and I answered every one with either a shake or nod of my head. I wanted to say something to her, anything would do, but I couldn't find the courage to say a word.

After a while, 5 began to call over to her. "Oh, looks like I'm needed. I'll come back tomorrow, I still have a few questions I'd like to ask you. See you later 6." With that, she began to walk away.

"W-w-wait." I said. She stopped and turned around to look at me once more. "W-what's your n-name?" I asked.

She gave me an innocent smile and responded, "15." She began to walk back over to 5, and I just stood there frozen.

15\. My angel's name was 15. It was a pretty name for her. Back then, I thought that we could be something. That I could be with her.

I was wrong.

As the days went by, she would come to my corner all the time. Like me, she was a prophet and had visions like mine. She was also a warrior and would protect both her and her brother 16 from the Beast. She told me all kinds of things about herself and her brother. She even began to draw with me, and would protect me from 8's beatings. Those days were heaven to me.

One day, while we were drawing, I decided to tell her the truth about how I felt. "F-15? I h-have s-s-something i-important to t-tell you." I began. She looked up from her piece of paper and stared at me.

"Actually, I have something to tell you too. Mind if I go first?" she said. Unable to figure out what she would need to tell me, I decided to let her speak first. "Well, you see 6, ever since I came here there was always someone on my mind. I've wanted to tell him how I really feel, but I never had the chance to do it. So I have to ask you something important."

As she spoke, my heart began to beat faster. I was getting excited thinking that she was going to ask me how I felt about her or something. Not knowing what she was about to say, I let her continue.

"6, should I tell 5 that I'm in love with him?"

Huh?

I couldn't find the words to say. I could only sit there. 15 looked at me confused. "6? Are you okay?" she asked me. With those words, I snapped back to reality.

"Oh s-sorry. W-well I-I think you should, t-t-that is if y-you want to." I replied. Even though I knew what I was giving up, I said what was the exact opposite of what I was thinking. 

15's smile grew big. At least she was happy. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Thank you 6! You're the best friend I ever had!" she said. I wanted to hug her back, but my arms wouldn't move. She let go of me and got up. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"N-nothing..." I said.

"Well... Alright then." she said before running off to where ever 5 was.

With no need to hold back my sadness, I threw my head into my hands and began to cry softly so 1 wouldn't hear me. All this time, she had loved 5. I was only a friend to her. That was what I would always be. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Because my heart felt heavy. I took a nearby drawing and looked at it. It was of her and me. What I had wanted us to be. What would never be.

My angel, was gone.

I became distant from the others, even from 15 for a while. Whenever she tried to come see me, I hid myself and wouldn't make a sound. I needed some time alone. During that time, all I could draw was her. 8 continued to beat me up like he did before 15 came. She would try to interfere, but whenever she did my pain would just be stronger.

I would watch her and 5 when they were together. They looked happy. And that was honestly all that really mattered to me. It was like the universe was preventing me from ever being happy. So if she was happy, then everything was right with the world. Or so I told myself.

"F-15, be happy. S-so I can b-be happy too..."


End file.
